Shadows Inside
by STARSOUPS
Summary: Pitch visits Jack on New Years and injects a strange liquid into him. Lots of fluff with Jack and Bunny. My first story ! Rated T for mentions of self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

There was just the faintest sliver of moon in the sky that night, but the stars were bedazzling. Jack breathed in the air of January. Or, nearly January, there were still a few minutes until midnight.

It'd been almost a year since his Guardian initiation, and though Jack was friendly with them, he hadn't totally trusted them yet. Oh, he new they were good people (spirits? Animals?); they had good intentions. It was _himself _who he doubted mostly. Was he an easy target for Pitch? Apparently so, he was lured into his lair on Easter. Could the others rely on him? According to Jack, no, he'd let Sandy get hit by that arrow. Could he make MiM proud? Not for over three hundred years. Besides, the guardians only needed him _once._ Pitch was gone, now what use was he?

"Alright, shut up mind", Jack said to himself. "Just enjoy the night. It's New Years…"

"New Years alone. Tell me Jack, where are the other Guardians?" Pitch's ominous smile emerged from the shadows, both scaring Jack and reminding him of the Cheshire Cat. Jack stumbled to his feet and glared at the Nightmare king.

"They're busy", Jack spat. Pitch gave Jack a sympathetic look and clicked his tongue.

"Too busy to spend New Years with you? Too bad, you could use some help right about now." Pitch materialized his own staff out of the shadows and used it to tip the Winter Spirit's chin up.

Jack pulled himself away from the dark staff. He shot a blast of ice at the Nightmare king, but Pitch was gone as soon as the shards went whizzing past. Something grabbed him from behind. A hot breath blew into his ear.

"Like my little trick, Jackie?" Jack struggled in vain as Pitch tightened his arms around him.

"I'm not frightened of you, Pitch!"

Pitch chuckled lowly. He pulled out a syringe filled with black liquid. Still holding the boy still, he pushed it into Jack's thigh. "You will be." He drank in the pained groan as he let the limp body fall to the ground.

* * *

Morning dew froze on the pale body, making the blue hoody sparkle. The wind rushed over Jack's cheek. It did the trick and Jack stirred and pulled himself up. First of all, he noticed everything _hurt. _Second, he noticed he was on his own. Pitch was gone.

"Coward", the boy muttered, but his grumblings were interrupted by a sharp pain in his lungs.

Jack began to cough and hack. Blood flowed in rivulets onto the snow. It soaked in, making a pinkish red slushy. He coughed again, this time covering his mouth, and wiped the wetness onto his pants. Flopping onto his back, he groaned. He could call for help… Put his life into the hands of those he didn't trust, giving the universe another perfect chance to hurt and disappoint him. On the other hand, he could suffer slowly and die all alone. Neither of the choices sounded appealing in the slightest, though the first one… It held a small glimmer of hope; a deathly slim chance that things would turn out okay for once. Jack started to shake. He lifted his hand to cradle his aching head, but immediately recoiled when he found how hot it was. The boy started to panic. That wasn't just a fever for him; it was a fever for _anyone._ He thrust himself up, panting and in a cold sweat. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He was _ill _and it _hurt_ and if it didn't stop- No. Now was not the time to get anxious. Right now he had didn't know what had been injected inside of him and all he could do was try to get someone to help.

Jack went over in his head his choices of transport. He could ride the wind, but it would be extremely painful and take a long time. The boy decided to go the easiest way out, and stumbled to a large oak tree just a few feet away from his pond. A large hole gaped in the side, otherwise known as Jack's 'hidey hole'. Inside were a few trinkets such as a very lost locket with a picture of a raven haired girl, a chipped piece of crystal-looking something, and a worn dagger. There was also a small bag of dream sand (courtesy of Sandy), a kitchen knife stained with some blood, and one of North's emergency snow globes. Jack took this and turned it in his hands a few times. He decided to see Aster, since North was known to drink on most holidays and Tooth and Sandy could be anywhere.

* * *

"Bunny's Warren", the winter spirit murmured. A swirling vortex opened up, and Jack stepped through. Warm spring air and egg dye rivers were the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

***Squee!* Thankies much to Taranodongirl1 for being the first reviewer! Here's a big basket of virtual snickerdoodles! I hope you like this chapter ^-^. **

**Love to my readers, favs, and followers! I didn't expect to get so much love on my first story! Oh! Last time I didn't put a disclaimer, so here it is: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters. **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

An icy wind was the first sign that something was amiss is the Warren. Then there was a muffled groan and the swishy sound of a vortex closing. At the scent of fir trees and cinnamon, Aster came running. When he saw the passed out winter spirit, Aster swore under his breath. He scooped Jack up, as gently as he could, and brought him to a little room with a dirt floor. There were shelves of small bottles containing special mixtures of herbs and medicine. Bunny laid Jack gently on a bed made of hay and thick blankets. He took the boys temperature, swore again, and rummaged through a small cabinet. Inside there was a glass container labeled 'fever reducer'. He took this and poured some of the contents into a bowl, then went over to a little spring surrounded by rocks and mixed water with the fine powder. Once that was done, he wet a rag and placed it on Jack's forehead. Jack moaned as he began to stir, finally forcing his eyes open to reveal a very worried looking Bunny.

"Hey, mate", Aster murmured as he helped the boy into a sitting position. "What happened to ya?"

"Mmmph… Pitch", Jack replied. He took the bowl offered to him and sipped at the medicine. "What's this?"

"It's fever reducer. Now, tell me what Pitch did, Frosty", Bunny held Jack steady when he started to sway, then let the winter spirit lean against his chest. Jack blinked a few times, as if he too was trying to figure out what happened last night. There was a few moments of silence, then the boy finally spoke.

"Um. He, uh, came by the pond around midnight. We talked, and he injected some weird black stuff in me," Jack said. He grimaced when his body was racked with pain again. He shuddered and reached for something to grab onto, expecting to find his staff. Instead, a furry paw took his hand and a strong arm wrapped around his and pulled him closer. Once his shivering ceased he was laid down again.

"Alright, Snowflake, where does it hurt?" Bunny whispered soothingly, brushing back Jack's white hair. Jack leaned into his touch.

"E-everywhere. Bun-", At this time Jack started to cough. Blood splattered onto his hoodie and pants. Bunny's brow furrowed. Finally, the coughing ceased, and Jack asked, "W-where's my staff?" He sniffled and wiped his watery eyes.

"Right here", Bunny said softly, reaching behind him and grabbing the stick. With his free arm he picked Jack up again. The boy squirmed uncomfortably. In Bunny's arms was an odd place for him to be.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"The North Pole", The Pooka said, and opened a tunnel beneath them.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short T.T I'll try to make the next one longer. But anyway, hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**D'aaaaw you guys are sooo sweet! ^-^ Honestly, I wasn't very happy with the first two chapters, but I'm trying really hard to improve! If anyone has a suggestion for me, I'd be super grateful to hear it. You rock (yes, you!)**

**Disclaimer: I must declare that I do not own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, dear sir (or ma'am).**

* * *

Loud snores erupted from beneath thick red blankets. North turned over. He'd been in bed all day and he _still_ had a headache. Though, there was really no one to blame but himself, he'd drank way too much wine (but really, it was a _holiday_, so it was totally okay). He'd woken up at six A.M. on the couch, and could barely guide himself to his room in his haze. Since then he'd been either sleeping or drinking cup after cup of water.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door, making North's ears ring. In burst a yeti without waiting for any sort of reply whatsoever.

"What?! What is it?!" North bellowed. He wasn't trying to be rude, by any means, but at the moment he felt sick and disgruntled. The yeti recoiled a bit before explaining his reasoning for waking his boss.

Loosely translated, the yeti had said, "Jack and Aster are here, sir. I told them you weren't available, but apparently it's an emergency. Aster says Jack is hurt. Gee, I just thought Jack was sleeping, I didn't know there was something really wrong with him. I told him that you really couldn't be bothered, but Aster growled at me! Boss, I think was gonna bite me!"

"Bunny does not bite", North grumbled. "And if he said Jack was sick, you should've come to me without any argument." He pulled on his big red coat. "Now take me to them."

The yeti complied and took North to the globe room. There Bunnymund was still cradling Jack, who had passed out on the trip to the pole. The Pooka glared at the yeti.

"What happened?" North demanded. He was no longer in a hung over daze, now he was wide awake and ready to take action. He reached over as if to take Jack into his own arms, but Bunny tightened his hold around the boy protectively.

"Jack said Pitch came to his home last night and injected something into him. He was burning up, so I gave him some fever medicine, but he started coughing up blood." The Pooka explained.

"Hmmm", North said. "Come, bunny. We will take him to the sick bay." He ushered them quickly to the infirmary where they laid Jack on the closest beds and got to work.

* * *

Jack was given x-rays and was hooked up to an IV. At about that time he woke up, though he didn't say anything. He merely glanced around, glassy-eyed and shaking slightly. Bunny noticed the trembling. 'He's gotten worse' he thought. Quickly the winter spirit was given some pain medicine and a cup of cold water. Bunny tipped the cup up as Jack downed the pill, murmuring encouragements when the boy began to cough once again. He ran his paw over the trembling back and nuzzled the boy's damp cheek.

"'S alright, Snowflake, calm down. North's gonna be back with the x-rays in a second, kay? Then we'll fix ya up, yeah?" Jack gave a weak nod in response, but inside he thought, 'He's only doing this because I'm hurt and he feels like he has to. He would rather not bother with me.' Still, he let his head rest against Bunny's chest as he fell asleep.

It was at that moment that North stormed with a grim look on his face. He approached Aster and gently laid Jack down, then led Bunny out of the room.

"What's wrong, North?" The Pooka shifted in the thick tension of the air.

"I don't know how this is possible", he said. "But Jack has nightmares inside him, trying to tear him from the inside out."

* * *

***Sigh* Still not as long as I wanted, but I was really leaning toward a cliff hanger... Hope you all enjoyed despite its length! 'Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter took me three cups of soda, about 50 Owl City songs, and lots of snack breaks. Totally worth it, longest chapter yet! Hope you love it! **

***Sigh* As much as I'd like to, I do not own Rise of the Guardians or its characters.**

* * *

"_What?!_" Bunny gasped. "H-how is that even possible?" North shook his head.

"It must have been what Pitch injected into him. Nightmare sand is coursing through his veins and nightmares are destroying his insides. That is why he is in constant pain, and that's why he is coughing up blood", he explained.

"So what do we do?"

"Best bet is to get Sandy, he has experience with nightmare sand. But, we must hurry", North replied.

"Better call Tooth, too", Bunny suggested. "She'll through a fit if we keep something like this from her." North nodded and went to summon the other Guardians.

* * *

As it turned out, Tooth was going to throw a fit anyway. She darted around the room nervously, sometimes peeping out worried words like, "When I get my hands on that no-good, low-down Pitch…" and, "Oh, my poor little Sweet Tooth!" Finally, North gave her a cup of tea and sat her down, the fairy staring into the dark liquid and shaking. The cup clinked against the saucer and, if it weren't for the circumstances, Bunny would have found that completely annoying to his sensitive ears.

Sandy was drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair, a concentrated look on his face. Absentmindedly, he twirled some dream sand in his hand. He'd heard of this sickness before, he just couldn't remember where or when. 'Maybe it was just a dream', he thought. Sometimes he mixed up dreams in reality, and things would get muddled and incomplete in his mind. Usually it was things that happened a long time ago. He knew for a fact that this particular thing had to have been a while before, since the other Guardians knew nothing about it. It must have been before he'd met them, for he'd tell them about something this important.

Suddenly, it hit him. Sandy hopped out of his chair as the dream sand vanished. He shot out of the nearest window like a bat out of hell. He left the others staring and oblivious to his epiphany.

"So…" Bunny said. "Does he know something?"

North sighed, "You can never tell with Sandy." For a while nothing was said. Then, a terrified scream shattered the silence.

* * *

Sandy arrived at his sand castle. He had to be quick; Jack couldn't afford to let the poison spread much more. Inside, a large book shelf took up a whole side of the room. Golden eyes skimmed across the top shelf until they settled on a worn leather book. Sandy took this and flipped to a dog-eared page. There on the worn parchment was a picture of a syringe filled with sticky ebony potion. Under it said: 'undead-shadow serum'. Basically, an undead-shadow was a type of fearling, but there were some differences. Significant differences. A fearling was dead, through and through. Fearlings didn't feel anything but fear and the person who they had once been was gone. Their sole purpose was to work for Pitch. An undead shadow was a person overtaken with fear. The body changed, was eaten away and molded into the looks of a fearling, but the true spirit stayed; it observed the horrendous things it did and lived every day in agony, emotional and physical. Pitch had made the serum so it could be made specifically for one individual. It made the person go against itself.

Sandy then remembered the first time the potion was used. It was on one of MiM's lunar moths, and it was just a trial run according to Pitch. It had worked. Manny had called Sandy and together they whipped up the antidote just in time. Definitely, he could make it again, but… Getting the ingredients would be risky and time consuming. Did Jack have that sort of time? The only reason the Moth was not overcome was, because of its large body, the serum moved slower. Jack was so small; to small for his age even, and didn't seem at all as healthy as he could be with his ribs sticking out and his sleep patterns so abnormal.

Still, they would have to try…

* * *

Bunny was first to arrive in Jack's room. The boy lay on the bed, sobbing and writhing. His eyes were wide while he screeched, "It burns! Help, help, _please! I-IT BURNS!" _

The Pooka immediately scooped the boy into his arms and cradled him like a small child. Jack's face was flushed pink and his body was hot with fever.

"Where's it burn, Jackie?" He murmured softly. The boy sniffled and gasped a couple times for breath before replying.

"E-everywhere. It… it f-feels like my… like my b-blood is-s on fire…" He clutched at Aster's arm, desperate for something to hold onto.

"Alright", Bunny breathed, trying to stay calm. "We'll take your hoodie off and getcha some ice, okay?" But Jack shook his head with a panicked look in his eyes. He couldn't take his hoodie off; he didn't want them to see…

"Jack", North said firmly. "We _have _to." Bunny held him while North attempted the pull the jacket up, but didn't get far as Jack bucked and kicked. Soon Tooth was holding him down, too and Jack was shouting for them to stop.

Finally, off came the hoodie, and Jack let more tears fall as he went limp in Bunny's embrace. The three Guardians around him gasped, and he turned his face into Aster's chest in shame. Deep scars and cuts crisscrossed on Jack's pale wrists. Across his chest one word was sliced into his skin.

_Alone. _

* * *

**Phew! Guys, I worked super- duper hard on this, and I'm pretty happy with how it came out! If you don't know what a lunar moth is, read ****_Man in the Moon_**** by William Joyce. Thankies to all of you for the reviews and support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I'm so sorry this chapter is so short and cheesy. I tried, really! *sigh* Hope you like it anyway…**

* * *

"Jack-"Bunny started, but was cut off by a choked sob. Jack shakily stood himself up and wobbled over to his staff. He leaned on it, still trembling.

"I'll just leave…" He muttered. He hesitated briefly before adding a soft, "Sorry." Tears streaming down his face, he stepped across the threshold of the door, only to be stopped when he bumped into a worried looking Sandy. Gently, he led the winter sprite back to the bed, where he urged him to lay down again.

"Now", Aster said, running a paw through silky white hair. "Can you tell us why you did this?"

Jack shook his head, but he spoke anyway, "I was… angry. And sad. I was alone." He closed his eyes, wishing he was back at his pond. "Nobody wanted me, because all I do is… Is make a mess wherever I go. When I cut, I could forget about that. It made me feel numb when I couldn't take the pain…" Jack didn't say anymore, he was too embarrassed. Besides, it's not like they actually _cared_. Suddenly, feathered arms were wrapped around his torso.

"Jack", Tooth sniffled. "It's okay now, you're not alone. We're here." The winter spirit didn't believe that, though. He wiggled out of the Tooth Fairy's grasp with a huff.

"Yeah, because you're _supposed_ to be. What about those three hundred years I was all _alone_? None of you even gave a damn until you needed my help. Now I'm supposed to play happy family with you and pretend everything's okay?" He scoffed. "Now way"

After Jack's rant, he was panting; wheezing in and out while his eyes blinked rapidly, trying to ignore the colors swirling around him.

"Jack-"Aster said, but was cut off for a second time.

"Except for _you_!" The boy spat, glaring harshly at the Pooka. "You nearly tried to kill me because of an _accident."_ He was, of course, talking about the blizzard of '68. Bunny licked his lips with a guilty look on his face.

"I-it was supposed to be a small flurry", Jack croaked. "But it g-got out of hand… I didn't mean to, I wouldn't hurt people on _purpose. _Nobody was ever there to help me learn about my powers…" With that off his chest, he flopped down and tried to regain his breath while letting himself stop ignoring the pain. It flooded into his system, eliciting a groan. His strength had been drained from him, so he didn't struggle when he was propped up against a furry chest.

"I'm so sorry, Jack", Bunny breathed, nuzzling the boy's face. "_So, so _sorry."

"Us too", Tooth said. Sandy and North nodded.

"And, if you like, we want to start over", she said softly. "Not because we have to, not because Manny told us to, but because we _care_ about you."

"We want to give you a family", North added. Jack brushed away the tears. The offer sounded appealing, no doubt. Though, he wasn't sure he believed them. How could he? They could've just felt guilty for neglecting him, and this would make them feel better. Jack shut his eyes and considered. Something inside him wanted so badly to believe the Guardians… Some small glimmer of something… It was…

Hope.

The winter spirit looked up with a small smile, "Okay." The arms around him tightened in glee, and Jack whimpered.

"Bunny… C-can I have that snow we were talking about earlier?"

Everyone's' mind turned back to the issue at hand. It was time to get to work.

* * *

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or its characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys give some great reviews! I don't normally do this, but I had some responses for a few.**

**Snowflake- Ha ha, me too. Not some of my best writing, and I wasn't sure how to end it so I just kind of slapped something on there. Cest la vie!**

**Guest- *blushes* Hm, ya know, I could've thought about that a little more. *nervous laugh* **

**Frost- I hope you mean that in a good way. I agree, it was super cheesy. Mozzarella? Cheddar? American? Why not all the cheeses?! **

**Oh, I may not always be able to update daily like I want to because it's been storming and the internet has been going down at random times. :p **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

* * *

Snow was packed tightly around Jack and dream sand was sprinkled over his head. Once the Guardians were sure that the boy was sleeping soundly, they headed back to the globe room. There, they all huddled around Sandy's book. A silent explanation was given about Jack's condition.

"So…" Tooth said after the explanation, just to make sure, "There _is _a cure?" Sandy nodded and pointed to the bottom of the page, where some ingredients were listed. Bunny peered around Tooth's wing and read them.

"Two teaspoons of dream sand, half a cup of milky way, a splash of the victim's magic, three mulberries (seeds extracted), and a tear from the Nightmare king. How the bloody hell are we going to get _half _this stuff?!"

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded. "Watch your language!"

"There's a such thing as _mulberries?_" North asked, and began to murmur excitedly to himself while Bunny proceeded to start an argument with the Tooth Fairy. Sandy huffed. Must they _always _fight? He grabbed his book and, with all his might, slammed it back down on the table, making a resounding thud.

The other Guardians' heads snapped up. Sandy glared and pointed to the large window, where the moon was waiting much more patiently than the Sandman.

"Oh, yeah", said Bunny. "We can ask Manny for help."

* * *

_It was cold. That's all Jack knew. It was cold, and it was dark, and he was scared. This time though, there was no moon. He tried to paddle to the surface, but found there was a pair of bony hands around his neck, and he could feel nightmare sand keeping his body under water. _

_ Suddenly, he could see a face through the water. First it was Pitch's, and he was grinning devilishly. Next was Bunny, looking disgusted and angry. Then North, who was disappointed. Tooth, who looked regretful, and Sandy, who looked angry. Finally, there was his sister and Jamie together. They were yelling and crying, and he could just make out their words. _

_ "Jack, I'm scared! Why won't you save me?!" _

In his sleep, Jack screamed out for them.

* * *

Aster burst into the room. He bound over to Jack and shook him by the shoulders. The boy only let out a sob and struggled, and Bunny shook harder. Finally, the boy snapped up. He looked around fearfully before clutching at Aster and crying into his chest. The Pooka pulled him into his lap and rocked him, gently stroking his back. Jack sniffled, but relaxed a bit at his touch.

"Shhh", Bunny whispered. "Hush now, mate, it's alright. It's only a nightmare." They stayed like that for a long while, until Jack slipped back into slumber.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, the next one WILL be longer, I promise! Love to you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

**T-T I am SO sorry it took me this long to get a chapter up. I've been battling with my school assignments for summer, and I've been trying to get my very boring book finished. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow, and thankies much to all of you lovely peoples. Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or its characters.**

* * *

Bunny cradled Jack against his chest and called for Sandy. The little man came in and gave a concerned look that said, 'why didn't the dream sand work?'

"The serum must be spreading", replied Aster with a sigh. "We need to get those ingredients and quick." Jack gave a whimper and away from the Pooka, and only then did Bunny notice the snow around the winter sprite had melted almost completely. He sucked in a breath.

"He's heatin' up. We should get him outside." Without wasting a moment, they hustled out the doors and into the harsh winds and falling snow. Finding her 'baby boy' in her reach, the wind settled into a small swish and caressed the boy's face. It was nighttime now, making the air even cooler.

"We've got a plan", a voice said from behind Aster. He turned his head to see Tooth holding a map and North tromping through the snow behind her.

"We need to spit up", the Tooth Fairy continued. "Sandy is going to take a dream sand ship into space, that's where he'll get the Milky Way. I'm going back to the jungle where I was born; if I remember right, there are some mulberries there. You and North will stay here. North will watch for any signs of Pitch, and you're going to stay with Jack and _try _to get him well enough to use his magic. We'll meet up at the pole later and discuss how to get a tear from Pitch. The two teaspoons of dream sand will be easy."

Bunny nodded and stood up with Jack in his arms. It was a good plan, but goodness knows how they were going to get Pitch to _cry_ of all things.

"Hey, Sandy", the Pooka said suddenly, "How did you get the tear from Pitch last time you made this cure?" The Sandman shrugged and formed a moon over his head, then Pitch next to it, crumpled up on his knees. 'Manny did it, I don't know how.' The Guardians shared an exasperated expression. MiM was mysterious, but sometimes they wished he could open up just a _bit_ more.

Sandy and Tooth left to get supplies and go on their journeys, leaving North with Bunny and Jack.

* * *

"Jack should be inside, where it's safer", said North.

"Can't", Bunny replied. "It's too warm. He'll overheat for sure." North shook his head.

"I put out fires and opened the windows. Right now we must keep Jack as far away from Pitch as possible. I will stay near the doors and watch for nightmares."

* * *

Inside, Bunny was torn. Jack needed his rest, but he also needed to use his magic if he ever wanted to get better. He had to be awake for that. Finally, the Pooka gently shook the Winter Spirit awake. Jack stirred and blinked his bleary eyes. Bunny waited until his eyes were no longer glassy to talk to him.

"Hey, mate", Bunny greeted. "How ya feelin'?

"Crappy" Jack replied. The Pooka gave a good natured smile.

"Can't say that I'm surprised", he said. "Do ya think you can do a little magic anyway? We need it for your medicine." Jack nodded, and Bunny helped him into a somewhat awkward sitting position. He grabbed the staff lying next to the bed and handed it to the Winter Spirit.

"Hold out your paws", Jack instructed. Bunny did as he was told. A look of concentration came over Jack as he tried his darnedest to make a snowflake. However, he felt so _drained. _His mind began to swim and colors blurred his vision, and at last he gave up and flopped back onto the pillows with a shudder. A gentle paw wiped away the white hair that was plastered to his face with sweat.

"'S okay, Frostbite", Bunny murmured. "'S alright, we'll just try later."

Jack took a long, shaky breath, "Bunny?"

"Yeah Snowflake?"

"Am I… am I going to die?" The question took Bunny aback. He gave Jack a sympathetic look and leaned down to nuzzle him.

"Naw, mate", he said. "You're gonna be just fine."

"Bunny?" Jack whispered, "Will you hold me?" _Now_ Aster was completely surprised. He studied Jack, and noticed he'd never looked so childlike before. His blue eyes were wide and pleading, and his lip trembled ever so subtly. Rendered speechless, Bunny slipped into the bed and pulled Jack into his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy. Jack threaded his fingers through the Pooka's fur and leaned against the fuzzy chest. Bunny heard sniffling, and when he looked down he saw Jack was crying.

"What's wrong, mate?" he asked gently.

"I d-don't wanna die", sobbed Jack. "I j-just… just got a family." He buried his head into Aster's chest. Aster stroked the boy's hair and whispered comforts to him, rocking him gently.

"I won't let you die", he vowed. "I swear it, Jack."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope this Jack and Bunny fluff makes up for my belatedness. Um, it wasn't intended to be slash, but if you wanna see it that way, be my guest! Also, any guesses on how the Guardians are going to get Pitch to cry? Virtual Colby Jack cheese (wink wink!) to all of you! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Teehee I'm glad you liked the fluff! I'm going to put more in, because it's one of my favorite things to write /)^3^(\ kisses! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Sandy nervously tucked his bag of provisions into a rocket made of his dream sand. It'd been so long since he'd been in space. In fact, the last time was right before he crash landed on Earth; it was when he'd first seen Pitch, and the Nightmare King had attacked him and sent him hurtling toward a foreign planet, alone and scared. Sandy shook his head vigorously. No, he _had_ to do this. For Jack. With a sigh to keep his breathing in check, the Sandman hopped in his rocket and prepared for takeoff.

* * *

Back at the pole, Bunny had gone back to trying to get Jack to use his magic. The boy held his staff weakly in front of him and for the fifth time that day concentrated his being into making just one snowflake. Soon enough, his head was ringing and he fell against Bunny.

"Do you wanna take a break?"

"Nah", Jack breathed. "I can do this." He sat back up and put the end of his staff right above Aster's open paws. 'Concentrate', he thought. 'I can do this. It's life or death.' Every fiber of Jack's being was focused on this usually simple task. He took a deep breath and gathered his energy. Finally, a blue light engulfed the hook of his shepherd's crook and a small, intricate snowflake fell onto Aster's downy paws. Jack flopped against the Pooka again and let his staff drop to the floor with a small _thunk_.

"Good job Jackie!" Bunny praised. "I'll go put this in the freezer."

"Don't… n-need to", Jack rasped. "It's made… of permanent i-ice."

Aster chuckled happily and nuzzled Jack, "Good job, Frostbite. I am _so_ proud of you… Jack?" The Winter Spirit didn't answer. Instead, he grasped Aster's fur tightly and mumbled something incoherent. Another wave of pain was coming, and Jack began to convulse violently. He let go of Bunny and fell to the floor, still writhing unintentionally.

"Dammit", the Pooka breathed, and ran to get help.

* * *

Tooth rallied five fairies and had Baby Tooth fly ahead with her. The jungle of her home was very far away, but that wasn't what was bothering her. Memories haunted her mind as she flew. The memory of her parents' death, of the greedy people chasing her mercilessly, and memories of that _wretched _monkey. She'd do this though, no matter what. Jack was family, and she knew she must do everything for family. So she braced herself and set off full speed on her journey.

* * *

**T-T Another short chapter. Sorry, but I have to go to bed early, so I didn't have a whole lot of time for this, but I did want to give you ****_something_**** at least. The next chapter will have angst! YAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm trying to make the chapters longer so it might take some time for them to be up. Kisses! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

* * *

"North!" Bunny bellowed as he ran through the great halls. He got to the large doors and threw them open. "North! It's Frostbite, he's having a seizure, come with me!"

"You left him alone?!" North scolded, but ran anyway.

When they got to Jack, his condition had worsened. He bucked and jolted while tears streamed from his glazed-over eyes. Instantly bunny was down on his haunches and cradling the young boy, trying to keep the Winter Spirit from wiggling and trying to keep himself from panicking too bad. North fumbled with a syringe and filled it to the appropriate number. As the medicine was injected, Jack cried out and then flopped limply into Aster's lap.

"Sshh", soothed Bunny as North wiped the foam gently from Jack's lips with a tissue. The boy whimpered and snuggled into the Pooka's fur. He listened to the steady breath and heartbeat of Bunny. It was very soothing and he was _so_ exhausted, but he still ached. So, instead of sleeping, Jack listened to Bunny's gentle whispers and allowed himself to be rocked like a small child.

"I will go back to standing guard", said North, and left to do so.

"Bunny", whimpered Jack. "It hurts…" he buried his head into the downy chest. Bunny nuzzled Jack's forehead and nodded sympathetically.

"I know Frostbite, but we'll get that medicine of yours made up lickitty split, you'll see." The boy nodded numbly. He could barely move, and when he did his entire body was shot with pain. He wished Sandy were here, so he could sleep; but then again, nightmares were now able to overcome the dreamsand. His chest began to hurt awfully and he started to cough again. Again, blood spilled from his mouth and the boy whimpered.

"Shoot", whispered Bunny. He gently laid Jack down on the bed and wet a cloth. He wiped the blue tinted lips, and around his chin before pulling back to observe the boy.

Jack's breathing was shallow. His eyes were again glassy, and there were tears at the edges of his eyes. The Winter Spirit weakly reached out, and instantly Aster took the limp hand in his paw.

"Don't worry Jack", he said, brushing back white strands of hair with his free paw. "You'll be alright; we're gonna take care of ya."

* * *

Sanderson Mansnoozie knew his way around in the dark, but that didn't mean he liked it. He'd rather be somewhere were a light was shining. He was very partial to golden street lamps, and silver nightlights, and course the stars and moon. It was also very fortunate that he himself glowed. Right now, though, there was darkness where he couldn't escape it; in his mind.

In other words, Sandy was frightened. Outer space wasn't all that scary in itself, it was the memories that came with being in it. All the little man could think about was the Nightmare King… and the fearlings… and… and plummeting down, down, down. Sandy began to shake. His breathing quickened and his heart beat faster and faster. Sandy could feel the fear as if it were happening again right then and there.

Suddenly, warmth came over Sandy. Smiling gratefully, he looked up at the moon, and new all would be well.

Getting the Milky Way proved to be quite easy. All he had to do was dip the measuring cup into to the bright liquid and pour it into his jar. He even dipped his finger in and tasted some for himself (though he wouldn't admit to it).

'Simple', he thought. He buckled up tightly in his seat and turned his ship around, eager to get back home. When he looked up through the windshield, though, all he saw were fearlings.

'Should've known this wouldn't be easy', Sandy thought.

* * *

Tooth and her fairies peeked around a large willow tree. There, lazily stretched out on their backs around a mulberry bush, were about seven monkeys. The munched the fruit without even closing their mouths. Some of them wrestled bunches out of one of the others' hand, even though it was obvious there were plenty on the bushes to go around. Nervously, Tooth fiddled with the sword she'd taken along with her. She couldn't fight alone, but she worried for her fairies. Baby Tooth nuzzled her mother gently, chirping encouragingly.

"You're right", Tooth smiled. "I believe in you. Now, fly just out of reach. We're not trying to hurt them; we just want to distract them. Go!"

And the fight began.

* * *

**Hopefully that was enough angst (not as much as I hoped) for now. Next chapter is gonna have some fighting! Sorry about the late update, my bad. :P OOPS.**


	10. Author Note

**_Authors Note_**

**_ Sorry for being so late. Guys, I'm taking a (hopefully) short break from writing this story because of personal reasons. I'm really sorry :( I'll start back up again as soon as possible. Thanks so much you guys! _**

**_Love,_**

**_STARSOUPS_**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Sorry guys, my anxiety got really bad :(. I'm here now, though, and um I have a question. Would you guys like it if this story had Jackrabbit? The rating will stay the same, of course. In a few days (when I post the next chapter) I'll look at the votes and decide. Thanks everyone for being such cuppycakes! Kisses! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ****_NOTHING!_**

* * *

Jack wasn't getting any better. White hot pain shot through his body in waves and he slept fitfully. Often he would whimper and cry in his nightmares, and Bunny would have to wake him up and hug him against his fuzzy chest until the boy stop sobbing and slipped back in unconsciousness. All the while the Pooka also wondered how in the universe they were going to get Pitch to _cry_ of all things.

"Maybe I can beat him until he cries", he muttered to himself. Bunny didn't let Jack see it- he didn't want to frighten him- but he absolutely furious with the Nightmare King for doing this to his Snowflake. He'd make damn sure that Pitch suffered for what he did; the Boogeyman never even _looked_ at his family the wrong way again. Bunny cradled Jack closer and pressed his nose to the pink-tinted forehead to see if the fever had gone down. It hadn't. The Pooka sighed in frustration and anger. He wanted so bad to do anything to help Jack, so he got a yeti to keep an eye on the boy while he got him something to eat.

Aster got a small bowl and filled it with crushed ice. He put a few crackers on a plate, something that would be gentle on the boy's stomach, and wet a rag for the fever. Slinging the dripping rag over his shoulder, he made his way back to Jack.

As Bunny walked to the infirmary room, he heard Jack keening, "Where's Bunny? I need Bunny…" Aster quickened his pace.

"I'm right here, mate", he said, placing the plate and bowl on a side table. Thin fingers ran through his fur when he bent down to cup the winter spirit's chin. "What's the matter?"

"I had a nightmare. Pitch hurt you. I-I couldn't stop him", Jack's voice broke and Bunny engulfed him in another hug. Whispers filled Jack's ears and he calmed himself, reminding himself that Bunny was _there_ and okay and with him. After a while Aster helped the boy up and coaxed him into eating a few crackers and munching on some ice. Then he dabbed away some of the fever with the wet rag.

* * *

There were hundreds of them. Thousands, maybe. Sandy barely had any time to think. When he did, however, he had a brilliant idea. Jumping out to the hood of his ship he waved his hands in a flurry of motions, concocting a giant sand creation. He looked up at the golden monstrosity and felt a ping of pride. A gigantic octopus sucked up fearlings by the tentacle-full and flung them about until they fell limp or retreated. A second later a pair of whips joined in and the fearlings began to fall back. A few brave ones threw themselves at Sandy's back, but were quickly seized and devoured by the powerful sea creature. Finally, there were no more of the fowl creatures, and the little man sighed in relief. He turned to get into his ship when he heard a very familiar whinny from behind him. Fear rekindled, he turned to see a rather large Nightmare, thrashing its mane and stomping at nothing. He quickly pulled out his whips and got into a fighting pose.

The Nightmare swerved away from Sandy and went straight for the octopus. It sank its teeth into a giant tentacle. Black quickly tainted the grains of sand and shot up the creature in tendrils. 'Uh-oh', thought Sandy.

Things just got a lot more difficult.

The Sandman charged at the nightmare first, that way he couldn't bite the octopus a second time. It was fairly easy, being only one. A few whippings and it was gone, dissolved into space. He turned to face his creation gone wrong and braced himself.

For a little many, Sandy was pretty fast. He swooped and dodged and flung his whips like crazy. However, he made a mistake when he allowed himself to get near the underneath of the octopus's tentacle. It wrapped easily around him, thrashing him about. The Sandman pushed down the bile in his throat and ignored his nausea.

Deep breath, deep breath. Sandy grabbed hold of the nightmare sand and focused with every fiber of his being. He knew his fear would try to deter his powers, and so he tried very hard to calm himself. Deep breath. 'I believe, I believe, I believe', deep breath. Slowly, ever so slowly, the octopus returned to its golden color and melted away gently.

'Easy peasy', Sanderson thought.

* * *

Little tooth fairies swarmed like angry hornets around a clump of monkeys. They pecked their heads and flew just out of reach, taunting and teasing and giggling. Tooth smiled along. What could she say, she hadn't done this in a while and it was pretty _fun._ A hearty laugh escaped her lips and she wondered why she was so worried about this.

"You monkeys are so _dumb," _she guffawed. The monkeys simply huffed and screeched. Finally, they trudged off in a grump.

"Alright, girls", Tooth instructed. "Grab some berries and let's get out of here!" The mini ferries plucked the branches clean as they squeaked at each other for a job well done. However, their squeaks became squeals when a tall and brawny figure emerged from the trees.

"Uh-oh" Tooth said. She turned to her girls. "Let's go!"

So off they went into the sunset, buzzing with newfound excitement and hope.

* * *

**Phew, done! Hope you guys liked it! Also, I just heard this great song by Regina Spektor called Blue Lips. Look it up if you like, it's really good! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright guys, this is super late but I got it done! School just started and it is exhausting. Anyway, you guys voted no on the jackrabbit. It'll probably be in my next story, though, because it's my OTP and it's adorableJ. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROTG OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

* * *

The moon was big and bright, making the snow sparkle like crystals. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful. This infuriated North. How could the world be so calm while his Jack was suffering!? He glared at the moon accusingly before exhaling loudly and letting his shoulders drop in a defeated fashion.

"Manny", he said. "Please help the poor boy. He is miserable." For a while, nothing happened, and North resolved to twiddling around with his swords. At the moment he just felt so _useless_! Standing here wasn't doing anything, and North was definitely the kind of man to stand up and do _something._

Suddenly, a light began to shine in front of the swordsman. It glimmered in and out for a few seconds before becoming tall and thin, materializing into a young boy. He smiled at North and reached out for his hand, grasping it firmly.

"Nightlight!" North gasped. "Manny sent you!" The boy nodded. He began to run towards the reindeer stables, dragging North clumsily behind.

* * *

It turned out Jack couldn't keep down much of anything. Just a couple minutes after he ate he clutched his stomach and stumbled to the bathroom. He was so weak by that point Bunny had to carry him back to bed and dab his mouth with a tissue. A yeti brought in some small pieces of ice so the winter spirit could at least stay hydrated, and Aster had to practically feed those to him as the boy wavered between consciousness and delirium. His finger tips and throat began to turn a grayish black color. Jack had begun to change. This scared him and Bunny, and the Pooka cursed Pitch while he caressed Jack's temple in order to soothe him.

Jack was lying tiredly against Bunnymund when another wave of pain rattled through his body. The heat intensified, so much he was almost numb in the brain. His mouth opened as he tried to scream, but no noise came out.

"-CK! JA-! –n you hear- " But Jack _couldn't_ hear him, his ears were ringing too loud. Shuddering and sobbing, the boy clutched handfuls of fur in a desperate plea for help.

"Jack!" Bunnymund gasped. He cradled the boy bridal style and grabbed a wet rag. Pressing it to the boy's forehead, he shushed the boy gently, but to no avail. Jack was trying to scream, but only a high-pitched whistle escaped his mouth.

"JACK! JACK!" The Pooka called. "Can you hear me? Fight it Jack, fight it… _Shoot!" _ Bunny hopped up and shot out of the door. If he could get Jack to the snowdrifts, it would cool his fever and maybe numb some of his pain. They were almost to the huge double doors when a yell finally ripped out of Jack. Tears were streaming down his pinkish face as he began to gasp and wheeze.

"Sshh, calm down Jackie, we're almost there", Bunny shushed gently. He took no notice of North's absence once outside; he just laid the ill boy in the snow. Jack rolled over and retched again. Just when he was about to pass out face-down, a gentle voice greeted him and fuzzy arms surrounded him. Jack leaned into the touch and continued crying.

"B-bunny", he whimpered miserably. "It hurts. I- I can't-!"

"Hush now", The Pooka said. "You're gonna be just fine mate. You'll see." He couldn't have spoken at a worse time, though, because more of Jack's skin became tainted-looking; black shooting up in spirals and wrapping around the weak body. Jack cried out in pain before flopping back against Bunnymund, unconscious. A faint buzzing began to fill the air, alerting the Pooka Tooth and her fairies were back. A golden rocket came into view not far behind. 'Thank goodness', he thought. Now maybe they could make some progress.

* * *

Deep under the ground Pitch's raspy laugh filled the air. Things were going to become much harder for the guardians. Soon, Jack would be his. The army of Nightmares he prepared reared and bucked, hungry for fear.

"Let's go, my pets", Pitch ordered, and off they shot.


	13. Author note 2

**Guess what? I didn't get hit by a bus and die! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever T-T! Thanks for putting up with me; I'm the worst, huh? BUT! I will try to make it up to you; I have a one shot written that I've been saving for a while and another fresh plot bunny for a one (or maybe two) shot. The first one is quicksand (Pitch/Sandy and don't you dare judge me!) and the other is a tragic Bunny and Jack story (not really slash) based on an anime. Again, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't make excuses but in my defense I have to do IB and it's pretty TOUGH. And I hate to say this, but school has to come first you guys (sometimes…). Anyway thank you to my lovely readers and I promise to have the next chapter up by next weekend! Kisses! **


	14. Chapter 12

**Thanks for waiting everyone! Next chapter will probably be the last one (aw!) but I have other story ideas (yay) if you'd like to read those. Love you bunches everybody! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROTG OR ITS CHARACTERS. I IS JUST A SIMPLE GIRL. RAWR.**

Nightlight led North on what seemed to be a wild goose chase. The boy would start off one way and then, at the last moment, make a sharp turn, as if he kept changing his mind. North cursed under his breath; this was a jerky ride even for him! Finally, Nightlight touched down with a satisfied nod.

North took in his surroundings. There were in a very familiar place. Snow coated the ground and trees and rocks circled a large lake.

"Burgesses…?" North murmured. He looked at Nightlight expectantly; obviously the boy new something he didn't. Nightlight, beckoning the man, hopped over to a hollow tree. He stuck his hand inside, rummaged around, and pulled out a locket on a rusted chain. In the dark it was hard to see, but when a moon beam hit the metal it shimmered beautifully. Handing it to his friend with a significant look, he nodded. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

North huffed. He appreciated the help, really he did, but why did the Man in the Moon have to be so mysterious?

* * *

Tooth saw Jack and Bunny in the distance and ordered her fairies to fly faster. She desperately hoped it wasn't too late, but seeing the winter spirit in such a state didn't give her any assurance. Out of the corner of her eye she the sandman zooming closer to the duo huddled in the snow.

"Jack!" breathed the Tooth Fairy. She touched down and hesitantly reached her hand toward the boy. He looked awful, to say the least. His swollen veins showed through black and his countenance was a deep crimson and pink color. He was breathing short, raspy breaths as fat sweat drops flowed down his neck, face, and arms. Bunny was cradling the boy, one arm supporting his head while his free paw scooped snow and deposited it on the winter spirit.

"He's gotten even worse", Bunny said desperately. It was an obvious statement and he knew it, but he was so overcome with worry that whatever he had on his mind came out in a jumbled heap of pleading words. "You need to go get the potion started. _Now. _We don't have much time before…" the Pooka gulped past the lump in his throat. Gently, Sandy patted Bunny's shoulder. Telepathically he sent Aster a message. _It'll be okay, we have most all the ingredients. Jack's a strong boy, he can tough it out a little longer! _ Bunny nodded his thanks, though he was doubtful, and Sandy left to prepare the brew for Jack's medicine.

"Wait!" Bunny called, causing the two other guardians to turn back around. "There's a snowflake in Jack's room. Use that in the potion." They nodded and rushed inside.

Tooth ordered the yetis to start water to a broil as Sandy ran to Jack's room. The snowflake was sitting on the side table. Gently he took the fragile object and made his way to the kitchen. Tooth was already there, ordering yetis and stirring a large pot with a wooden spoon.

"Put it in here", she said sharply as she pointed to the brew. Sandy complied, but gave the fairy a worried look.

"We can't wait for the last ingredient. We have to work with what we have." So they stirred as the instructions directed and added the medicines said to as quickly as they could.

* * *

Pitch led his nightmares to Santoff Clausen as fast as he could. Though usually a patient man, he couldn't wait to see the youngest Guardian fall to his mercy. He chuckled at the very thought of getting his vengeance. Oh yes, the Guardians would pay for humiliating him. The Nightmare King smirked as he saw North's workshop in the distance.

"Onward!" the Boogeyman cried, and the nightmares obliged.

* * *

"Aw no", Bunny groaned as he saw the army approached. He then called to a yeti, "Oi! Take Frostbite inside and get 'im to bed! And where's North?" Phil garbled something incoherent and took Jack away. Aster took out his boomerangs and watched Pitch approach.

"I'm ready for you, bastard", he growled. "You'll pay for what you did to Jack."


	15. Chapter 13

The nightmares rushed at Aster, surrounding him on all sides. The Pooka was swift, though. He dodged easily and threw his boomerangs with precision, disintegrating the foul beasts. They kept coming. It wasn't long until his arms began to ache. He could hear Pitch taunting him through the army, the coward. He'd kill the Nightmare King.

One particularly large nightmare charged Bunny head-on. Bunny grunted and fell into the snow, trying to move quickly as to avoid the hooves that surrounded him and surely would be painful if they stepped on him. He picked himself up and cursed under his breath. He was getting tired. Where were the others? Shouldn't they be here helping him? It was frustrating, but he didn't have much time to think about it, as the nightmares were relentless.

Suddenly, a flicker of gold caught his eye. A new hope surged through Aster and he turned to see Sandy flicking his whips in every direction, stopping momentarily to give his friend a reassuring smile. Tooth swooped in next, slicing the black sand with her razor-sharp wings and directing her mini fairies. 'Good', thought Aster 'this is real good.' But...

But where was North?

Well, he didn't have time to think about it. The nightmares multiplied and struck at him harder. The bucked and bit and kicked him. Bunny started throw his egg grenades, and was pleased to find they were very effective (and kind of pretty, if he did say so himself).

Bunny smirked when he saw there was a clear path to Pitch. He casually stretched his paw to catch one his boomerangs and crouched, ready to pounce.

Shit was about to go down.

To say the nightmare king was surprised would be an understatement. Too absorbed in his own little world of fear and chaos, he hadn't noticed Bunny until he was on top of him, clawing like mad and snarling. At first he panicked, but then with a flourish he materialized a large scythe of black sand. He used the butt of it to knock the Pooka off of him.

"Silly rabbit", he sneered. "Can't you see? The poor boy is too far gone, even if you were to get the last ingredient, which is highly unlikely. Jack will soon belong to _me._ You. Can't. Save. Him."

"Shut up!" Bunny roared. He pounced at Pitch, but had to duck at the last minute when the scythe came flying at him. Pitch advanced on him, looking quite menacing, but Aster was far from giving up. A grenade was thrown at the boogeyman and he backed up, giving Aster more room. Once again he was on top of him. He struggled the black weapon out of Pitch's hand and raised it above him. Ready to strike, he brought the scythe down… And stopped. Wait. He couldn't kill him. Jack wouldn't be able to survive. He needed that tear. The last, yet most vital ingredient was right in front of him, and he'd almost thrown it away because of his blind rage. Breathing heavily, Bunny let himself relax, but still kept his weight on Pitch.

"What to do, what to do?" sang the Boogeyman. "Well, Aster? Any bright ideas?"

No. Bunny cursed. What now?! He was running out of time! He tried to think, but it was impossible with the sound of whips and buzzing and sleigh bells! Wait… Sleigh bells?

"Bunny!" North called from up in his sleigh. Something was dangling from his hand. He swung it a couple of times and threw it down to Aster. The Pooka jumped up and ran to catch it. It landed easily in his paws. Bunny chuckled, relieved. Maybe, just maybe, he sort of-kind of _liked_ the sleigh. Sort of.

"Ha!" Pitch said as he approached Bunny. "You think a stupid necklace can stop me?!" He wrenched it from his grip. "You're pathe- … pa… S-ser…Serephina…?" He began to shake awfully and his golden eyes became misty and distant. Bunny smirked. He'd gotten him.

"See what you lost, Pitch?" Bunny whispered. It was a cruel thing to do, he knew, but Jack _needed _this.

"I…" croaked Pitch. A single tear slipped down his grey face. It fell into the locket, on top of the faded picture of Pithiner's daughter. Seeing this, Bunny snatched it and clicked it shut.

Pitch's head snapped up and he looked around, disoriented and breathless, but he knew he'd lost. Weakly, he called his nightmares to retreat and left.

* * *

"It's here!" Tooth cried, flying the cup to Jack's room, where everyone was crowded. Bunny was closest to the bed, holding Jack's hand and nuzzling him occasionally. The boy's veins were almost all black now and he was whimpering as his glazed eyes darted around the room. Bunny squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Shh, Jack. You're gonna be just fine, ya hear?" When Tooth entered the room he propped Jack up and was handed the medicine. He tilted it against Jack's lips, letting the boy try to swallow it down. It was somewhat difficult, but he managed, and then laid against Bunny with a little sigh.

Slowly, the black faded from his veins. The dark pink on his cheeks lightened more and more until it was completely gone.

"Now what?" Tooth asked. North took her hand and tugged her gently out of the room.

"Now… We let him sleep."

* * *

Nobody had said anything when Sandy left with the locket. They probably didn't even notice. 'Probably for the best', he thought. He wouldn't admit to anyone, especially his fellow Guardians, but he pitied Pitch. Speaking of, he'd just arrived at the entrance to the boogeyman's lair. Carefully, and of course silently, he dropped the locket down the whole. Hopefully, Pitch would find a way to regain his former self, and maybe this would help. Smiling softly, Sand slipped away.

* * *

When Jack woke the next day, there was a dull throb in his head, but other than that he felt rather refreshed. He stretched and turned over in bed, only to be met by Bunny's sleeping form. With a small laugh, he curled up to Bunny. The Pooka sighed and put his arms around the boy. Jack smirked. Maybe a bit more sleep wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**DONE! I'm so happy! I know this wasn't my best story, but it was super fun to write. Thank you all so much for reading! Read my other stories, soon to come, if you like! **


End file.
